


"Well, I'll just fuck your dad, then!"

by sinthesizer



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male Morgan is directly related to Male Robin in this fic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The summoner has a harem, The summoner is an idiot, lol jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinthesizer/pseuds/sinthesizer
Summary: After an accident involving Morgan and the Summoner, a quarrel breaks out between them. The Summoner, being as stubborn as she is, refuses to admit that she's perhaps being too overdramatic about that cut on her finger. When things looked like they were about to die down, and Alfonse had his chance to step in and resolve this issue... The summoner makes a bold statement that would snowball into a number of misunderstandings, embarrassment, and utter chaos.Can Robin and the other Heroes help the two reconcile and stop this madness?
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Marc | Morgan/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Sharon | Sharena/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Takumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	"Well, I'll just fuck your dad, then!"

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhi... uh... yeah this is self insert summoner lol im sorry
> 
> but i couldnt get such a story out of my head when feh pass came out and i s-supported both male!morgan and male!robin
> 
> uuh some notes here is that a good couple of people have a crush on the summoner (i mean have u seen the amount of level 40 confessions with undertones of huge crush on the summoner, especially alfonse like jfc) but she's pining for morgan only
> 
> yeah uh thats it have fun haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhi... uh... yeah this is self insert summoner lol im sorry
> 
> but i couldnt get such a story out of my head when feh pass came out and i s-supported both male!morgan and male!robin
> 
> uuh some notes here is that a good couple of people have a crush on the summoner (i mean have u seen the amount of level 40 confessions with undertones of huge crush on the summoner, especially alfonse like jfc) but she's pining for morgan only
> 
> (maybe.)
> 
> yeah uh thats it have fun haha

It was a beautiful morning…

Alfonse rose from his bed, stretching out into a tired yawn. He could feel his shoulder crack as the young prince drew his arms back. With a happy sigh, he wasted no time and quickly started to ready himself for the day… At least that’s what should have happened. Yelling echoed through the halls of the castle, although they were still too faint to make out who it was. With curiosity and worry on his mind, Alfonse fixed his hair quickly to make himself more presentable and headed out of his room.

It was not uncommon for quarrels to break out in the Order of Heroes. After all, Heroes who are enemies of one another in their own realms often meet up once they are summoned. While most of them eventually learned to work together, there were still its issues here and there between their conflicting ideals. With this in mind, Alfonse made his way down the hall, past some other Heroes peeking out of their rooms, having been drawn into the noise so early in the morning. Some looked grumpy for being woken up so early, while others seemed more worried than anything. Alfonse frowned as the voices became louder the farther he walked towards the main hall. He was thinking of perhaps requesting for the Summoner’s aid, when…

“You go too far for your pranks sometimes! Don’t you realize what would happen if your summoner got hurt badly!? There would be no one to lead this army!”

“My father is a tactician as well, you know! He could very well fill in for you temporarily, you’re being dramatic!”

A frown suddenly crept up Alfonse’s face. He had failed to consider another possibility for the quarreling so early in the morning.

The Summoner.

It wasn’t to say that he thought the Summoner was a bad person. She was very kind to him and the other heroes, she enjoyed working on the festivals the Order of Heroes often hosted, she did her best with her work… even if he’s caught her procrastinating a good couple of times. Like, a lot of times. Like, he’s had to sit down next to her and converse for her to get her work done. But she still tries regardless. However… The Summoner was still a human. And as all humans do, she had her flaws too.

Like her bad temper.

He couldn’t count on his hands the number of times she’s cursed out or quarreled with some of the more apathetic heroes. While she was kind to most heroes, often if that kindness was not returned, and instead met with animosity, she wasn’t willing to put up with it more than she had to. Of course, there were exceptions to this, such as the fallen heroes she has summoned. (She’s made a noticeable bond with Grima, which a lot of people seem to worry about greatly.) And any other heroes whom she understands that they don’t know any better. However, if that wasn’t the case…

Alfonse recalled the Summoner throwing Breidablik at Surtr’s face when he was summoned. Luckily for her, he had gone along with her, and Surtr was just a level one Hero. There have been many times where she has tripped Berkut on purpose, and laughed heartily as she ran away from the angry prince of Rigel. There have also been many times where she has purposely stuck things in Soren’s hair, no matter how gross or unconventional they may be. She only stopped when Ike asked her to, and in return she made him promise that Soren would not approach her with any other intent but to report something to her. Other heroes have often intervened and solved the issue, not herself.

Recalling said events, her voices of reasons were often Alfonse himself and…

“You’re so mean, Morgan!” the Summoner huffed, turning away. “Are you saying anyone could do my job? That I’m not needed!?”

“What- I never said any of that!” the young boy huffed back. “I’m saying that you shouldn’t worry so much if that happens!”

“So you want me to get hurt!?”

“Stop putting words in my mouth!”

It turns out the Hero she had been arguing with is Morgan himself. The young boy and the Summoner have grown close during their time together. She had even replaced Takumi, who she last had a support with, with the boy tactician. (Although Takumi still remained close to her, somewhat acting like a retainer of sorts along with Morgan.) Least to say, it was strange to find the two fighting. It’s not like it never happened, just that it was rare.

“Good grief...” Alfonse sighed as he made his way towards the two, ready to step in and hear what the argument was about, as well as hopefully being able to make peace between the two.

“I’m not saying my father would make a better tactician than you, if that’s what you were thinking!” Morgan raised his hands up in defense.

With a squeal almost turning into a scream, fuming, the Summoner turned back once more to look at him. “You know, I wasn’t thinking that, but now that you said it, it makes me think that you and a lot of people… would think that, huh…” Her face turned sullen for a moment, looking down.

“...! A-Ahhh, no, that’s not what I…” Morgan’s temper suddenly shot down as well, worried he has really hurt one of the people closest to him.

Alfonse stopped in his tracks too, staring for second.

“........”

Was she about the cry? Alfonse could feel a lump in his throat form. He started up again, now being close enough that Morgan turned to glance at the prince. Just as he was about to reach them, he extended his arm, his hand meant to be put on the Summoner’s shoulder to console them.

While she was often vibrant and brimming with joy much of the time, much like his sister Sharena… The Summoner was really insecure about their capabilities of being, well, the Summoner. She would blame herself when she couldn’t summon a certain hero, and often apologized whenever Alfonse had to sit down with her to make her do her work. Although he often dismissed such apologies, being able to tell that it wasn’t a lack of interest for the army that kept her from her work. It was just her lack of motivation to start. And seeing her try to improve on that time and time again… He didn’t mind setting aside some of his work to help her out. After all, she had already done so much for him and the Order of Heroes…

Suddenly shooting her gaze up at Morgan again, with determination in her eyes, the summoner shouted,

“Well, I’ll just fuck your dad, then!!”

… Eh?


End file.
